Fortune
by May F. Oliver
Summary: For. (In Latin ˈfɔːtʃuːn) Noun Arbitrary force who affects the success or failure of a entity, in a period of time. Synonyms: Fate, Predestination, Providence, Luck. Example: Finally Leah found her fortune, looking to Nahuel eyes.


**N / A:** Gostaria de agradecer a Evens, que com seu ótimo trabalho de tradução, possibilitou que eu publicasse essa história em inglês! Muito obrigado Evens, você não sabe o quão incrível isso foi para mim!

Agora um final feliz para a nossa garota que merecia muito mais do que o cânon ofereceu a ela.

 _Edit:_ Just warning that English is not my native language and neither of my translator;)

 **T / N:** Confesso que senti angústia ao acompanhar a história, para ver o quanto Leah havia sofrido e continuado a sofrer, por ter seu coração partido.

A felicidade vem para aqueles que a procuram, e com Leah não foi diferente.

Foi ótimo saber que finalmente ela se sentiu realizada.

E melhor ainda, foi participar desta história e conhecer melhor sua escritora Lilly.

Espero participar de mais projetos seus e ter você em meus projetos.

Abraços, Evens.

Disclamer: Como você pode imaginar, Crepúsculo não pertence a mim, é todo o nosso SM desejado.

* * *

Tudo está bem quando acaba bem. A grande batalha que eles esperaram por semanas, Aquele para o qual eles tinham preparado seus corpos, mentes e espíritos, finalmente terminou em uma reviravolta anti climática, decididamente. E é claro que eu fiquei aliviado e feliz por todos na matilha, assim como por suas pessoas terem sido milagrosamente ilesas e vivas.

Apesar disso eu não pude conter a frustração do seu lobo, que passou semanas cercado por vampiros, negando o instinto de matá-los e antecipando a oportunidade de descarregar toda a raiva engarrafada em um ataque de raiva controlado por alguns vampiros do mal. Mas, obviamente, isso não aconteceu e agora, Leah tem que lidar com ela, coçando suas paredes mentais e cheirando raiva dentro de sua cabeça.

Meses atrás, ela já teria atacado o primeiro descuido que aparecesse em seu caminho, estava com palavras ou punhos. O que vier primeiro.

No entanto, sair pacificamente com os vampiros por um longo tempo, ou melhor, de forma não agressiva, melhorar seu controle milagrosamente. Agora, ela está no meio da selva, ainda no lado dos Cullen, sem paciência para encontrar alguém que pertença ao Sams Pack.

Ela não quer se transformar e correr de outra maneira, que seria o caminho mais rápido para acabar com a frustração e a energia furiosa do seu lobo, já que neste momento ela estava evitando ter alguém em sua cabeça porque, além de ser chata, provavelmente aumentará sua raiva em vez disso diminua.

Agora que ela estava lá sozinha, deitada no meio daquela clareira, sentindo a areia misturada com gelo entre os dedos, ela podia admitir que não era apenas a raiva, a frustração ou o Lobo que a traziam para aquele lugar. Foi muito mais do que isso, algo que ela tem dificuldade em admitir até para si mesma e, no entanto, não torna o motivo menos real. Ela estava fugindo.

Running away from the celebrations of the end of war who was happening in the terror mansion, running away from stunning joy of everybody around her, running away from seeing all of them together in happiness.

When she cut the ties with the Sam's pack to follow Seth, she did it to protect her naive little brother. However, she also did it because she realised than it was her chance to leave the past behind and take Sam out of her head (Literally), when the connection between Seth and the pack has been broken.

Because of that, as well to protect her brother than Leah choose to follow other alfa male even when she's not agree with Jacob. Leah couldn't lose the opportunity to broke the invisible shackles who hold her with Sam. This Shackles always prevent her to forget, heal her wounds and movin on like a normal person. But Jacob given to her, the opportunity to do that even unintentionally and, she's thankful for that even also unintentionally.

Over time they get close, they was a real pack, having a true leader in command. For the first time, Leah feel that being a Wolf was not bad thing because, she was part of something bigger, something better, a kind of communion and brotherhood that she was never known if wasn't for being a wolf.

Jacob understood her pain and not feel sorry. Instead he sympathized. For a minute, Leah decided to low the defences and really trust, count with someone, believe than they would be together. Not for some tricked sense of loyalty or some crazy romance ideia but, because he was her alfa and her family in every senses who matters, just like Seth, like a true pack must to be.

Than so, surprise! The imprinting happened and it wasn't be anything else. She was losing everything to the imprinting. Now, with the expectations, fears and sense of purpose evaporated like eter, Leah could thing again. Finally she realised than nothing last, nothing for her will last.

Imprinting it wasn't more a rare phenomenon who happen with the Wolfs. It became a rule, when the only exception was her. Seth and Embry would be victims of this rare phenomenon any time soon. But now, not so rare.

Even her mother was able to movin on with Charlie Swan, of all persons. And Leah knew, she just knews than everyone who she loves, will turn the back for her or, they will make her the second, third or teenth choice uin their priority list.

But, so painful how was accept this reality, she wasn't without options anymore. She doesn't needed to sit and suffer or make everyone around her suffer to distract her from her own pain, she doesn't was in shackles anymore, she was free.

She had all life in front of her, having Jacob as alfa, she knew than could follow her dreams, all the ones than she suffocated in her chest when she knew than, it wouldn't line up with the desires and dreams of Sam when they was together. All the ones who she was obrigated to forget, when finded out than she was a Wolf.

She was lonely now but she had her life back, had her own choices, dreams and could go so far how much her heart allowed. And that maked her full of something than she lost since her father died, and finded out than she was a wolf. Hope!

Maybe in a few years, after she stop transformate, when graduate school, be a master, PhD and build a solid career as biologist, she could start thinking about adoption and have a family. She could have everything. She was in front of a world with real possibilities.

Would be so good share the life with someone and share that dreams with someone who cares, she will not more fall in trap's and allow that someone keep the key of her happiness. Never again someone will hold so much power on her.

Leah never felt so much peace with herself until get in that conclusions. That makes a lot easier to leave everything behind, looks to everything who happened with no pain, although still hurt and maybe will always hurts. But now, nothing is holding her anymore and because of that, the life begins to change to a sweet flavour.

She doesn't needed anyone, anything and nobody could complete her, she was a entire piece on her own. Maybe a little bit broken, sharp in the edges, but entire. That doesn't stopped her to want and wish. Like when she was younger and thought that she needed to divide her live with someone. But now, knew than she doesn't needed, however in this moment she understood clearly than, she wants very much to desire someone. However, maybe it was better pretende to not want, until that was it true and being focused in the things than she could have.

She closed eyes appreciating the epiphany, feeling her body touching the sand, still with the floor being half cold, half frozen, however her super heated body has compensated and it was good to feel. But good things not last, especially if your name is Leah Clearwater.

Her sweet epiphany was disturbed by the sound of steps getting close, who makes her body desire immediately and be ready for anything. Would be her luck, after getting away from a bloody battle and finally agreed with herself, accepting things how they are, being killed by some stranger.

The stranger is getting close fast and Leah knew that was not a Wolf or any vampire who stayed camped close to the horror mansion. It was a different smell, who remember something from her... It doesn't matter anyway, she will still layin down and much immobile as possible to catch the intruder unprovided.

With the decision tooked, she relaxed her body to not attract any attention. In the moment that the stranger gett close enough, she fastly spin in combat mode, her body shaked ready to transformate while she look deeply in the opponent.

In the moment than her eyes crossed with that dark brown eyes, her body fastly enter in a peaceful state and her world skid fiercely to the unknown. All her world, her relationships, her present, past and future anguish, everything that she was, everything that she is and all who she could be, it was not falling a part, as expected. While she's looking to the man, half human half vampire, holding everything she was, be and will be with all her strength. However she accepted all the ties who was connecting boths in a undeniable and definitive way.

She closed eyes for a moment, recognizing than, the man in front of her was not a threat and she felt relieved for not capitalized all she was for him. She still was Leah Clearwater, her thoughts, dreams and desires are still the same before she find him. Nothing was changed at the same time, everything changed.

But that man wasn't be the center of her world, with a little shock she understood that. Everything that she passed, has prepared her to this, to not completly give way her identity, life and dreams to him. She knew that, it was just her pure willpower, stubbornness and the knowledge that it was it her who has the control of happiness that stopped her to leave everything for him.

Every lost, pain, deception and rejection prepared her for whatever the spirits put in her way, maybe as a way to keep her identity intact and not became a stupid love desease because of the overwhelming strength of the imprinting.

Maybe the spirits knew than, she wouldn't never be completely happy if she doesn't accept than nobody own her happiness, than herself. And she would have strength enough to survive, if he reject her again. Because now more that any moment in her life, she feels strong enough to face her destiny, who cames from the man in front of her.

It was different of Jake's explanations about what happen to Nessie. Maybe it was different for every wolf or maybe she was too stubborn to just accept being shackled to someone for steel cables, after everything she passed with Sam, as part of him pack. But with him, Leah doesn't feel stucked or shackled, she feel connected and especially for Leah, that was an important difference.

It was impossible but someway she find a way to dominate the imprinting and hold his essence and will. It was impossible be a Wolf too but, somehow she also do that and has been the first of her tribe in history to cross the impossible.

With her eyes opened, she said in his face:

"It's s You!" Leah never knew that she can have so much wonder, surprise, hope and happiness in two simple words. But Nahuel could pass this and a lot more.

He Knew! It wouldn't be possible or probable but it was the truth. He couldn't know what imprinting was, not with all letters, but knew than he felt a powerful connection between them. It's never happened before, maybe because all the previous imprintings with wolfs it was humans, excepting Nessie. Maybe his status as supernatural in his on right allow him to untherstand the clearly connection between them, more than any human, even if he wasn't a wolf.

But, before he could enter in more especulations, he made a fast move, hugging her deeply. With one hand in her waist and the other holding her head, his lips only in a sigh of distance, his breath mixing with her's. She waited for a kiss that never camed but he stead immobile increasing the tension and anticipation.

Maybe he wanted than she makes the final surrending and kiss him. But, as looking in his eyes, she realised than it wasn't about anticipation, seduction or surrending. It was about choice, her choice. He was giving to her the opportunity to advance or not and that more than anything, make the decision to close de space between their lips so much easier to her.

Her kisses with Sam always had been sweets and enthusiastics, filled with a satisfaction and charming feeling. She was kissed before and after him and soever, she doesn't believed than anything would overcome Sam's kisses. But that raw and powerful emotion, filled with passion, kindness and a adulation that she never dreamed it could exist, has reduced to almost nothing all moments of intimacy between her and Sam.

He eclipsed all her thoughts, until she only could feel his skin, the taste, the way than he caressed her hair, or the instintively way than he knows to be provocative, when back off, when dominate and when be dominated.

When the kiss had finished, she only could look in that deep brown eyes, who had change nothing and so much at the same time, because she still was the same, and much more!

"Don't think that just because your a great kisser..." she start to say still stunned with the kiss "... I'm gonna follow you to until the end of the world, because that is not happening with this girl here, not even close." finished deadly serious.

She absolutely felted all the strength of imprint in that kiss. But she wouldn't be that girl who let everything behind for a man who becamed the shadow of herself, while she allowed than a man would be the center of her world and her biggest goal in life.

It will hurt to see him go but the pain was a old friend and, if that would be her biggest pain, whatever. She had much things to fill her life mainly now than she had recovered her dreams and wouldn't abandon them for a man, even her imprint. But also, she doesn't needed to close the door to all possibilities, she think. He didn't do anything against her, it wasn't a deception for now and she couldn't be so hard and inflexible about him, wouldn't be fair. She take a deep breath before speaks, her features and spirit getted soft to open the door, to give him a choice and a opportunity to them.

"But I will not stop, if you wanted stay to know me better." Her flerting tone, something than she doesn't use in a while, it wasn't lost for both.

The half vampire gives a beautiful smile.

"I think that, I wouldn't accept in other way, would be a pleasure know your natural habitat" Said the last part with sarcasm, wining a feminine smile from Leah, who close her mouth with her hands fast.

Leah Clearwater never ever giggle femininely but maybe she could open that opportunity to her imprint, only this time.

Nahuel put away her hands, and kissed her again, rocking the world.

"I'm gonna stay here how much as you want." saided Nahuel looking deeply in her eyes, when the foreheads still next to each other.

"If you control your behaviour ..." The advice of no human blood was clear in that moment "...You can stay how much as you want" finished her in a soft tone.

"If depending on that, I think than forever is time enough, Leah." The surprise of earing her own name, makes Leah smile.

"Eu acho que estou satisfeito com a eternidade, especialmente se foi precedido por uma felicidade. Então é clichê como é."

Ela ri mais uma vez, por causa de seu comentário tolo, mas ela não se importa, seu futuro no momento parecia tão brilhante que ela se sentia eufórica com tantas possibilidades. Sua risada foi silenciada no mesmo instante, por lábios que prometem felicidade para sempre e todas as coisas do que ela temia sonhar.

A vida estava boa novamente e ela percebeu que seria difícil, mas nada que fosse verdade, era algo sem esforço e algumas lágrimas. Ela aprendeu essa lição e sabia que aprenderia muito mais, mas desta vez com alguém ao lado dela.

* * *

 **A / N:** Dê-me sua opinião, principalmente porque esta é a minha primeira, diga o que achou, bom, ruim, não sabe dizer?


End file.
